


A Broken Delusion

by Riotstarter1214



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Floor Sex, Hardcore, Lemon, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:05:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riotstarter1214/pseuds/Riotstarter1214
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode 20</p><p>After Diggle leaves Oliver turnes to Felicity, "Something to say Felicity?" What if she told Oliver off and he has a mental breakdown then sees Felicity is the one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Broken Delusion

Just finished watching episode 20 and saw a perfect Olicity moment.

Start

Oliver watched as Diggle walked out of his lair and he just turned to meet Felicity's judgmental stare. "Something to say Felicity"?

She just turned around and returned the med supplies to the cart. Only to have Oliver growl, "Say it". She jumped at the harshness in his voice. She then stood up straight and turned to face an angry vigilante. "The reason why you weren't there for Diggle is because you are still in love with Laurel. A woman who's sister you killed and someone who could never know your secret".

Oliver raised his voice even louder than before, "She was in danger".

Felicity just threw up her arms, "Of course she is, she always is. She will always be the one person who is your weakest link. If you ever do die in the hood it will because of her."

Oliver took a couple of intimidating steps toward her until she was backed up against a table. "You don't know what it's like to love someone."

Felicity heard his words and was shocked that he would say that. Without thinking she slapped him right across his face. He was now glaring daggers at her, "Was that necessary?"

She just pushed him away from her angry that she could feel his breath on her skin. "Fuck you Oliver do you think no one could love me or that I am only useful as an IT slave".

Oliver shook his head, "No but don't compare the love you've previously had with the love I have towards Laurel".

Felicity scoffed, "You don't love her you idiot. The only reason you think you love her is part of a mental illness. Your mind thinks you love her because it happened before the island. Your mind wants to go back in time to a place where you aren't damaged and scarred".

Oliver just pointed his finger in her face, "Shut up".

"You mind is playing tricks on you putting you in a delusional state. Laurel will never love you and you will never be the person she once loved".

Oliver could feel his chest tighten, his breathing quicken. He was having a panic attack and had tears trailing down his face. He quickly took off his jacket and fell to his knees. His mind was reeling and trying to justify his feelings.

Felicity watched him and felt bad she broke him. He never got help when he got back and now he was paying for it. She knelt down next to him and rubbed his back, "Shh let it out".

After an hour Oliver finally regained his composure and hugged Felicity. "How could I be so blind"?

She just shushed him, "I am sorry but you let Diggle down for a delusion".

He just looked her in the eyes, "I am sorry Felicity for being angry at you."

She softly laid a kiss on his head which caused him to freeze. He pulled away from her embrace and leaned her back until her back was on the floor. He was hovering over her before kissing her on the lips.

Felicity quickly fought it, "No Oliver not like this".

He just looked down, "Felicity you made me realize that you know my secret and still like me. I rely on you like you do on me. I haven't noticed until Laurel has been out out if my mind. I want nothing more than you".

Her plans of rejecting him went right out the window as she kissed him back. She even made a bold move by snaking her hand down to undo his pants. She could feel the hard outline of him through his boxers. It was easily bigger than her hand she couldn't even wrap it around his cock.

“It’s so big,” Felicity whispered, feeling the bulge in Oliver’s pants, and Oliver reached around, pulling Felicity’s shirt off of her. She wore nothing, but a black bra from the waist open, showcasing her wonderful bust. Oliver put a finger down in her cleavage, sending jolts of pleasure towards her. Felicity gasped, and stated one simple word. “More.”

“More of what?” Oliver asked, playing it innocent.

“More of that,” Felicity begged, and Oliver decided to work his way down her stomach muscles, tracing patterns around them. Felicity kept herself in good shape, and he slowly worked off her pants, to reveal her thong covered ass.

Oliver flipped Felicity over, causing her to be surprised by the unexpected act. He took a good long gaze at her shapely rear, and drooled at the sight. He squeezed and molded it, and gave it a good slap. Felicity stopped at that moment, biting her lip in surprise, but she felt her pussy convulse at that movement.

The little moan of ecstasy did not go unnoticed by Oliver. Oliver placed his hands on her ass, nearly taunting her, and massaged it.

“Do you like that?” Oliver asked Felicity.

“Please keep doing that,” Felicity moaned, unable to believe that she was getting so wet.

Oliver squeezed her ass, and rolled her over. With a quick movement, Oliver unclipped the bra, allowing her firm and round breasts to burst free from their confinement.

“Your tits are so hot,” Oliver said, and he squeezed Felicity for emphasis.

Oliver was still somewhat clothed, and getting this reaction out of Felicity. She must have had some pent-up sexual frustration within her, and Oliver had released it all in a flood.

Oliver reached down, tracing down from her breasts, to her stomach, and then between her legs. Felicity’s moist and juicy pussy could be felt, and Oliver skimmed her panties, before rubbing her slightly, and teasingly just a little bit. With a tug, Oliver pulled her panties down over her legs, and saw her pussy for the first time. It was damp, and Oliver reached over, using his fingers to manipulate her folds, and also rub her clit.

Felicity’s heart beat against her ribcage, and suddenly wondered what more Oliver could do to torture her.

Oliver flickered his tongue at her. “Do you want it, Felicity?”

“Yes, stick it in me,” Felicity begged, and Oliver obliged her.

Oliver placed his tongue into Felicity’s juicy cunt. Her pussy was so wet, with desire for him, that it inspired Oliver to work his tongue against her. His tongue scraped around the inside, lapping up her moisture, and he slowly offered subtle hisses. Felicity cupped her breasts, playing with them, when Oliver had dove in to her pussy, eating her out, and randomly hissing within her.

“Oh god,” Felicity managed, feeling her heart thump against her ribcage, and each passing moment, Oliver dove into her. She never felt like this even with her toys.

Oliver driving his tongue deep within her, and licking her out. Felicity gave sensual sounds, in the throes of their passion.

Oliver just grinned, looking up from her pussy briefly, before he dived down into it. If this is what his tongue caused, he would have her moaning and thrashing, when he had stuck his cock inside her.

Eventually, Oliver’s fun had ceased, and he gave Felicity’s pussy a few more licks. The stimulation had caused Felicity to lose it. Thankfully, she did not black out, because she wanted more.

Felicity wanted more, and she would get more.

Immediately, when she had come down, Felicity bounced Oliver, slamming him onto the floor, and slamming her tongue into him with a kiss. She grinded herself against him, gyrating and straddling him. Felicity could taste herself on Oliver’s lips, and she always wondered what she had tasted like. Now she knew.

Felicity had saw Oliver was overdressed, so being the resource girl she was, Felicity quickly relieved Oliver of his undershirt. She took a moment to run her hands down his chest, and abs, stroking the underside of his stomach, and reaching down his pants.

Oliver’s pants were then slid off, and forgotten. They flew, and landed on the floor. Felicity pulled off his boxers, and saw his cock, throb, and twitch before her. Felicity found herself looking at it, mesmerized, and she stared it.

A cough broken the silence, and Felicity snapped her eyes towards Oliver. “Are you going to look at it, or are you going to do something about it?”

Felicity grabbed Oliver’s cock, and did not care if this was a slutty move. She needed that thing inside her right now, the sooner the better. With primal fury, Felicity pushed herself down onto Oliver’s cock.

The pleasure she felt had been beyond anything that she felt before. Oliver’s cock pushed into her tight pussy.

“So tight,” Oliver commented, and continued to use his cock to stretch and push against her walls.

Oliver's cock pushed into her again and again, going deeper with each spot. Felicity’s pussy burned with the desire for him, and her eyes fluttered back. She bit on her fingers, and gave a long moan.

Oliver explored the inside of her pussy, and felt what Felicity liked. She liked it when he gave three slow strokes, followed by a long and hard one; this pattern seemed to give her the most response. Felicity was playing with her nipples, and Oliver decided to help. Felicity gave a low moan, and bounced on Oliver’s cock.

“So wet, you like that, your nipples are so sensitive,” Oliver told her, as Felicity bounced up and down him on. “I’m barely touching them.”

Oliver cupped her breasts, and Felicity nearly lost sense of what she was doing. Oliver reached around, and grabbed her hips, reminding her about what was coming. Oliver’s cock thrust up, and into her pussy. Felicity felt it hitting her, and she lost herself to the sensations.

“Fuck me harder,” Oliver encouraged Felicity, and Felicity sped up at that moment, riding Oliver for everything he was worth.

Felicity’s heart beat sped up, and she was feeling so good right now. Oliver continued to play with her, and Felicity felt herself squeeze him, and wonder how long Oliver could go. She needed his hot cum inside her. She felt that she would die without him painting her walls with it.

“Damn it, fuck me, harder,” Felicity moaned, and Oliver speared up into her pussy, feeling it around it. “That’s it,, fuck this tight twat, you know you want it.”

Oliver obliged her, and continued to spear into her.

“So tight, squeeze me harder,” Oliver encouraged her, and Felicity matched him motion for motion.

Oliver felt at home inside this pussy. Right now, he pushed into the pussy that he had on top of him, riding him hard, and long.

Felicity felt her climax cumming, and Oliver pushed into her hard, and long. Felicity felt like this was nothing better in the world, but there was no doubt room for improvement. She could feel Oliver twitch and tighten.

“Ah, I think you’re getting tired,” Oliver whispered to her, and squeezed her tits, along with her ass.

“Not getting tired,” Felicity told him, but her eyes glazed over in heavily lidded pleasure. “Just cum for me.”

Oliver obliged Felicity, reaching the end of his tolerance, which had been getting slowly longer with each passing round of intercourse. His balls tightened, and the flood of cum had flooded into Felicity’s pussy. Felicity screamed out loud, and nearly fell from the rush of Oliver cumming inside her.

Oliver caught her around the waist, and pulled her into at tender embrace, giving her a few light pecks on the mouth, and rolling her over on floor.

She just gave him a big smile, "Wow that was amazing".

He nodded, "You were by far the best I've had and the last I want to".

She laid a tender kiss on his lips before saying, "Ok come on we have to get Diggle".

He groaned, "I wanted to cuddle".

End

Like it. Leave comments please I am not getting a lot of feedback if people like these or not. Also I am always open to requests.


End file.
